Sake Cures All Ills
by goat dono
Summary: Matsumoto/Shunsui/Ukitake. Rangiku drinks to forget, but the memories still haunt her dreams.


**A/N:** Written for the March 2010 Springkink prompt_ Bleach, Shunsui/Ukitake/Matsumoto: drinking buddies, respite from the nightmares, afterwards._

**Warnings:** violence, BDSM, breath play, drunkenness, boobs, evil!Gin

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Sake Cures All Ills**

* * *

"Taichō? Taichō? Huh, no way! TAICHŌ!"

"What, is he out already? He only had three bottles! He must have snuck some of mine when I wasn't looking."

"Taichō! Put the cup down and help me! Eeeeeee! Quick, he's drooling!"

Shunsui grumbled good-naturedly and slid around the table to an unconscious Ukitake, who, in an heroic attempt to rise after Rangiku challenged his standing-up abilities, had instead collapsed on top of her in an elegant heap. Grabbing the back of his collar, Shunsui dragged Jūshirō out of Rangiku's lap and rolled him carefully onto his side.

"Did I ever tell you about the time he passed out and I laid him on his back by mistake?"

"No, and I don't want to hear it."

"Why not? It was funny at the time. I think Unohana-taichō petitioned to have me executed for it. As if I'd done it on purpose!"

"The world will never know, taichō. Uwaa, I really have to pee! How will I get there?"

"I suppose you have no option other than walking, as we both know where your drunken shunpo will lead you. Unless you'd rather I dragged you down the hall by the collar."

"Chotto! Why are you so mean to me, taichō?" Rangiku pushed herself up to stand on her hands and feet, a startlingly difficult maneuver when one is drunk and top-heavy.

"Confidence, fukutaichō. Uki will cushion you if you fall."

With a triumphant snerk, Rangiku unfolded herself upright and almost went over backwards before the gravity cues kicked in. She toddled out in a show of great determination, successfully navigating to the ladies' toilet at the end of the hall. Unfortunately, her resolve bottomed out before the return trip. _Screw it,_ she thought, and lay down on the restroom floor to sleep.

"Well, what do you say, Uki?" Shunsui mused, after quite some time. "Shall I seek out the Lieutenant's whereabouts?" Still unconscious, Ukitake offered no opinion. "Fine, if you insist, though I really think you go far too easy on the kids these days."

Although Shunsui had drunk more than both his companions combined, he clambered to his feet with only a hint of stagger. Just then, one of the teahouse hostesses poked her head in at the door.

"Anooo . . ."

"All right, all right, I'm coming, there's no need to nag me."

The look on the girl's face was a little more priceless than usual.

_"Anooo. . ."_

"Nani?" He glided past her and down the hall to the women's toilet. Rounding the screen, he almost tripped over Rangiku, sprawled flat on her back, completely nude.

Shunsui chuckled a bit. "I'm glad you had the presence of mind to look after your kimono while in the toilet, Rangiku-chan. Now where is that gaudy thing?" He located her yukata and obi crumpled in the corner of a stall, with the juban hung neatly nearby. After hauling Rangiku up into a puppet-like sitting position, he managed to get all of her back into her juban, winding the narrow sash around her waist and tying it securely.

"Shall I fuse this with kido? Or can you stay dressed on your own?"

Slinging the discarded yukata over his shoulder, he picked her up and headed back down the hallway. "Mmm, taichō?" she murmured incoherently, snuggling against his broad chest.

"Shhh, you'll wake the neighbors." He carried her through the suite, past the fervently drooling Ukitake, and into the bedroom, where the hostess had already made up a futon. Sighing, Shunsui laid Rangiku down on it, and rolled her carefully onto her side.

* * *

_"You really do drink too much, Rangiku. Always out drinking, with men no less! That's not good at all. What if something happened to you, hmmm? What if you passed out and woke to find Hisagi-san or Iba-san on top of you, having their way with you? What would you do? Would you fight them? Scream for help? Or maybe you would just lay back and enjoy yourself?"_

_"That wouldn't happen, Ichimaru-taichō."_

_"Which part? The rape or the response?"_

_"None of it. Nothing will happen, taichō. All of my friends are good men."_

_Gin slitted a crimson eye. "Are you implying that I am not?"_

_"Yes."_

_The force of the blow to her jaw sent her sprawling. Gin knelt and grabbed her by the hair, using his free hand to roughly pull her kosode down to her waist. He wound his fist in the choke chain encircling her neck and lifted straight up until she was hanging by it, until the tips of her toes could no longer scrabble against the floor, and kept lifting until her quaking breasts were level with his mouth. Face purple, she started to weaken, a familiar, urgent sensation quickly building between her legs._

This time he's going to do it,_ she thought. _He's really going to kill me._ The climax seized her body and she shuddered and stiffened, and fell limp._

_"You're right, Rangiku, I am not a good man," Gin affirmed, cheerfully._

_"And that, my dear, is why you love me."_

* * *

"Haaaaaah!"

Wailing, Rangiku heaved herself up off the futon where she had been lying face down, smothered in her own boobs. Shunsui was sitting seiza next to her, arms folded, sound asleep, with Katen Kyōkotsu's tachi propped against his shoulder and wakizashi at his side. Rangiku bounced right off of his immoveable form, sending the long sword clattering to the floor. He cracked an eye at the commotion. "I'm here, Rangiku-chan."

She began to cry. Shunsui pulled her into his arms and sleepily hugged her close. "What happened this time?"

"Hanged . . . b-by my chain . . ."

Shunsui clucked his tongue and sighed. "Well, it's over now. Go back to sleep." Slowly, Rangiku calmed down and began to drift off.

The door stuttered open to reveal Ukitake, on his hands and knees, slobbery hair dragging the floor. "Is she all right?" he slurred.

"Yes, just the nightmares again. Are _you_ all right?"

"No, taichō, I am not all right." With that he sprawled across the threshold, much less elegantly this time.

Shunsui sighed again, eyeing the slim, aristocratic hand that was reaching out to stroke Rangiku's mass of auburn hair.

"Maa, Katen, what do I tell her? Help me here. I'm out of ideas."

Katen was silent for a moment, thoughtful.

Across the room, a shadowy, balaclava-clad figure was nudging Ukitake's butt with its foot. Shunsui looked up. "Oi! I see you, you brat. Don't kick a man when he's down."

"There is nothing to be said, Shunsui. She knows that she has to find her own way home. She is merely unsure of the journey. One day she'll awaken from her nightmare and free herself of Ichimaru Gin for good. All we can do is protect her until then, and let her take refuge in sake and the people who truly love her."

"Hmmm. Still, it frustrates me to not be able to intervene somehow. You know how I am." Shunsui cocked his head. _"Oi!_ I told you to leave him be!"

"Shall I kill him, then?

"No, that wouldn't solve anything, though I'm sure no one aside from Rangiku-chan would mind. She might pine for him, and that would make me sick. Uwaaaa! Don't you feel sorry for me, Katen? Having to be the rock supporting the emotional needs of so many women?"

Katen just stared.

"Gomennasai, Katen-sama. I'll shut up now."

He eased Rangiku down onto the futon, leaving her lying on her back, and pulled up the covers. Resuming his vigilant position, Shunsui dropped straight off to sleep.


End file.
